


we aren't like them, but that's okay.

by midnightlovers



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: they are experts at repressing their emotions therefore they are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlovers/pseuds/midnightlovers
Summary: may seeks company on an adventurelesss day, and she only has an angsty louie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	we aren't like them, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> DUCKTALES FINALE SPOILERS. 
> 
> you've been warned lmao.

Since becoming a part of their family, May and June had come to enjoy their visits at the mansion when they weren't on the houseboat. They loved living with Donald and Daisy and couldn't ask for better adoptive parents, but they often missed their cousins.

So when they were all together, the triplets and Webby did everything in their power to devote as much time to them as humanly possible.

Today, Webby, Dewey, Huey and June were off on an adventure, Louie wanted nothing to do with it since there was no treasure involved, and May needed a break from the possibility of certain death.

"Hey," May greeted quietly, walking into the triplets' room. Louie nodded to her, addressing her presence nonverbally.

_Maybe he just doesn't feel like talking right now._

Normally, the yellow clad girl would've left the room and kept to herself, but she didn't feel like being alone, even if she and Louie had interacted the least one on one. Heck, she'd bonded more with Gosalyn, and she lived in an entirely different city ninety percent of the time.

Louie sat on his bunk, the bottom one, hood pulled up and Nintendo Switch in his hands.

If they were closer, this probably would've let May know that something was wrong.

May seated herself at the side of Louie's bunk, mimicking her cousin by crossing her legs and staying silent. She picked at her bracelet—a bad, anxiety induced habit she'd picked up and couldn't seem to break, despite that she constantly had to go back and fix the fraying or broken strands and bands due to her hasty actions.

Louie fiddled with his drawstrings every few moments, stopping his game playing to tighten the hood a little more minute by minute.

The silence was becoming more uncomfortable than awkward, as the youngest Duck sibling wanted nothing more than to be alone at the moment, and the other person in the room wanted the opposite.

"Um.."

He grunted softly in response.

May inhaled. Maybe it was her fault, and she'd done something without knowing that she'd done it. It's happened before, as May wasn't as empathetic or emotionally driven as her sister (incredibly emotional though, just very good at repressing it and lying about it) and often had a hard time realizing how other people felt.

Or maybe her cousin hadn't forgiven her for what she'd done in the past and only put up with her for the sake of their family. Maybe he hated her.

"Do...um...Do you...Did you...Did I do something?"

Louie loosened his hood a little. "Huh?"

"I-I mean...uh...is there a reason that you don't wanna talk to me? Do you not like me? C-Can I fix it? Whatever it is?"

The triplet disengaged hoodie mode, full face fully revealed now. "Wait, what? Slow down. May, I don't hate you."

May's eyes snapped to her feet, suddenly taking interest in the carpeted floor beneath her tail feathers.. "I just thought since you didn't want to talk to me…" she trailed off.

Louie sighed. "No no, I'm not trying to ice you out. I just... sometimes I need to shut out the world."

The clone looked up at her cousin, debating whether or not she should dig deeper. She'd already gone this far, why stop?

May climbed onto the bed and sat next to Louie, allowing her legs to dangle off the side of ths mattress. "Why would you want to shut out the world? I want nothing more than to embrace it...feel accepted by it."

"Wow, sounds like we both got major baggage."

"Isn't that like, a requirement to be a part of this family? Have major emotional issues or serious trauma?"

"Bonus points for both!"

They laughed lightly at their joke which, in retrospect, wasn't all that funny to anyone else outside of their family, considering it was almost completely true.

"Okay, I'll tell you my thing if you tell me yours," Louie said in a more serious tone, though the remnants of a laugh and a smile remained.

"What? I don't have a thing."

"You very clearly have a thing, dude. You slipped up earlier and made a comment about it. And your vocal inflection isn't as strong as it normally is when you lie."

May blinked hard. And then again. And again.

"You're very observant."

"All the best con artists have to be. Now spill."

May sighed a little heavier than she'd intended, and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, slipping the hair tie around her wrist.

"It feels like I can never be a real person. People always tiptoe around my past because they don't want to make me feel bad. I don't have stories about my first steps or first good grade on a test. I have medical records that state my progress as an ex agent and weapon against humanity. Even though Duckburg is admittedly one of the most abnormal places on Earth, I still feel out of place. Like I shouldn't be here. And I feel even worse for feeling that way because…" her voice began to falter, but the other member of this conversation finished for her.

"Because you think it makes you ungrateful since you've got a huge, loving, rich, tight knit family right in front of you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I feel the exact same way. Well, sometimes. I'm getting better about it. Sometimes I need a break from adventure because I'm not wired like everyone else. But I know that I matter to the team and will always have a place in this family, and so will you."

Silence.

"May?"

More silence.

"Did I say something wrong—"

For the first time since she'd expressed her concerns, torn open a poorly tended wound, May looked Louie in the eye, and it made Louie gasp audibly.

She was crying, silently sobbing. Tears streamed down her cheeks, flowing freely. She made no effort to wipe them either, it seemed pretty useless since she was far from being done.

"Thank you."

Louie was ready to respond, but was cut off by a warm hug from his cousin. He was stunned into stillness for a bit, but eventually reciprocated the gesture of familial affection. He started to cry, too. He hated it, but his emotions were easily manipulated and he was fairly reactive when it came to intense situations.

After a while, they pulled away, and Louie pulled May's hair back into its original do. She laid her head on his shoulder, watching intently as he played Breath of The Wild, and commented every few minutes.

When the rest of the gang returned, slightly more battered and bruised than usual, The pair were drawing quietly in Louie's Art Corner, dedicated solely to Louie's artwork/projects in which he vented his feelings or practiced his craft. May was nowhere as good as him, but she definitely enjoyed doodling on papers she knew she probably shouldn't be—breaking uniformity, even in such a small way, felt monumental to her.

Webby, June, Dewey and Huey got the memo, opting to leave them alone until they were done working, quietly shutting the door on their way out in order to ensure that the pair didn't lose their focus. Once Louie was in the Zone, he wasn't to be disturbed. He didn't see May as much of a disturbance though—just a new companion. They were in a quiet, efficient flow, just creating. A few stray streaks of paint ended up on Louie's hoodie sleeves, and on May's feathers. Neither really minded all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> @fluttergender on twitter and @umisworld on tumblr <3


End file.
